


Here at the Beginning of the End

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: The first thing Jon does after it's all over is find Dany. Post 8x03 fic





	Here at the Beginning of the End

Jon watches as Viserion crumbles to ash in front of him and feels himself crumble as well, falling to his knees. He had been prepared to die, hoping that maybe his death could buy Bran a little more time, that maybe someone else would reach the Godswood in time. Now, watching the wights fall away to nothing, he feels relief, but impossible grief as well. He doesn’t know who’s alive- which of his friend’s bodies will never be found among the dust? 

The thought awakens again the bone-deep fear he’s felt since the battle began. His first instinct should be to make his way to the Godswood, or to start assessing how many men are left, anything, but every beat of his heart just screams at him to find Dany.

He makes his way to feet eventually, stumbling and moves in a haze, trying to find as many familiar faces as he can amidst the chaos. He sees his people taking care of each other and decides to keep moving. This war has taken so much from him already, asked everything of him- it can wait a few minutes before taking even more.

It’s Drogon that leads him to her in the end. Not directly, but where Drogon is usually isn’t far from where Dany is. When he reaches her, he’s almost afraid the dragon won’t let him near her, but he doesn’t do anything to stop his approach. He finds her bent over Jorah’s body, sobbing brokenly, as though her tears had already been ripped from her. 

“Dany,” he says softly, not wanting to disturb her grief, but needing to see her face.

She looks up at him and her face is anguished, but all the fight seems to leave here when she sees him and he wants to- he doesn’t know. Hold her? Stare until he memorizes her face, take her hand- every option he comes up with feels wrong. 

After a moment, she looks back down at Jorah’s body and stifles a sob. “I can’t-”

“I know.”

She squeezes her eyes shut. “Rhaegal-”

“Is fine. He’s injured, but he’s alive.”

She nods before asking even quieter, “Viserion?”

Jon sighs. “He’s gone. I’m so sorry.”

A tear rolls down her cheek, but she nods. She takes one last look at Jorah and kisses his forehead, but murmuring something to quiet for Jon to hear and shutting Jorah’s eyes for good.

She gets to her feet slowly and steps toward him, and he meets her where she is, letting her fall against him. In front of her people she will need to be strong, but for a brief moment, he can hold her, shield her from those that would hurt her. 

She looks up at him. “You should- your family…”

He shakes his head. “You’re my family too.”

She rests her head on his chest and for a moment, none of it matters- not the Iron Throne, not his parentage, nothing. Just her. Just this.


End file.
